marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Valeria Richards (Earth-616)
| Aliases = | Identity = Public | Affiliation = formerly ; | Relatives = Major John Richards (paternal great-grandfather); Nathaniel Richards (paternal grandfather); Evelyn Richards (paternal grandmother, deceased); Franklin Storm (maternal grandfather, deceased); Mary Storm (maternal grandmother, deceased); Ted Richards (paternal great-uncle; deceased); Marygay Jewel Dinkins (maternal great-aunt); Reed Richards (father); Susan Storm (mother); Johnny Storm (maternal uncle); Tara Richards (paternal aunt); unnamed paternal uncle; Kristoff Vernard (alleged paternal uncle); Bones (maternal first cousin once removed); Hamish Richards (paternal first cousin once removed); Franklin Richards (brother); Angus Richards (second cousin); Victor von Doom (godfather) | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = 4 Yancy Street, Yancy Street, Lower East Side, Manhattan, New York City, New York; formerly Baxter Building, Manhattan, New York City, New York | Gender = Female | Height = 3'4" | Weight = 40 lbs | Eyes = Blue | Hair = Blonde | UnusualFeatures = | Citizenship = American | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Adventurer, scientist | Education = | Origin = Human | PlaceOfBirth = Baxter Building, Manhattan, New York City, New York | Creators = Rafael Marin; Tom Grummett | First = Fantastic Four Vol 1 254 | First2 = (Conceived) (Miscarried) (Resurrected / First Appearance) | Quotation = I asked myself... "What would Uncle Doom do?" | Speaker = Valeria Richards | QuoteSource = Fantastic Four Vol 1 583 | HistoryText = Valeria Richards, the second child of Mister Fantastic and the Invisible Woman, had a difficult and circuitous entry into the world. Conceived in the Negative Zone, when the unborn infant approached term she began to emit bursts of deadly radiation that threatened both mother and child. Despite bringing in fellow scientists and radiation experts Bruce Banner, Michael Morbius, Walter Langkowski, and Otto Octavius, Reed Richards was unable to save his daughter, who appeared to be stillborn. Appearances can be deceiving. Franklin Richards, the couple's first child, felt a deep loss over the sister he would have had. Unconsciously guided by Omniversal Guardian Roma, he secretly used his vast psionic powers to transport her to an alternate reality. After Franklin's cosmic powers were depleted during a battle to save all reality, Valeria reverted to an unborn child within Sue's womb. Sue soon came to term, but her life was again threatened by bursts of radiation from the child within her. With Mr. Fantastic captured by the Hidden Ones, the Human Torch desperately sought the aid of Dr. Doom; Doom successfully used a combination of science and sorcery to safely deliver the infant, and in return was allowed to name her. He chose Valeria, after his childhood love, but even at this juncture, love was far from Doom's mind. Holding the newborn in his arms, he took the opportunity to weave an enchantment, turning Valeria into his familiar, enabling him to see through her eyes and use her as a focus for spell casting. A few months later, after he sacrificed Valeria's namesake in return for greater magical abilities, Doom launched an assault. As Franklin was literally sent to Hell, Valeria spoke her first word: "Doom". The villain taunted his foes through the young girl's mouth, and when the Fantastic Four flew to Latveria to confront him, he easily overcame them, teleporting Valeria into his arms. With the assistance of Doctor Strange, Reed eventually managed to turn the tables and recover his children, leaving Doom trapped in Hell and his link to Valeria seemingly broken. Due to the numerous super villains attacks on the Baxter Building, Child Welfare questioned the safety of Franklin and Val. After much reluctance, Reed and Sue decided to give up their children to Welfare. However, an initial condition was that a "dummy" safe-house was to be set up, and a press release to be announced that the children had already been moved. The decision to actually move Franklin and Valeria was rescinded after the safehouse that they were to be placed in was reduced to a crater (along with everything within a half-mile radius). It is uncertain exactly which of the FF's enemies carried out the attack, or why (there is speculation that Reed carried out the attack himself to allow him and Sue to keep the kids), but it was enough to convince Child Welfare. A few months following the Civil War, Valeria's intelligence took a quantum leap, increasing to a level that would match her father's in only a matter of time. Val decided to keep her new abilities a secret, feeling the dynamic of her family would be altered for the worst. She was helped to embrace her new nature by her nanny Tabitha Deneuve, who was secretly a future version of Val's own mother. She ultimately came clean to her family, and even started working with her father in his lab. Dark Reign Norman Osborn's reign, Franklin found himself along with his sister under siege by Norman Osborn, Venom and a high number of H.A.M.M.E.R. agents. The siblings were on their own due to their father's experiment which left him unreachable and the other members of the Fantastic Four stranded in alternate realities. Valeria manages to separate Osborn from the rest of the H.A.M.M.E.R. agents by using a bureaucratic technicality and by having them underestimate her. Osborn is led into a room where he faces Franklin who is wearing a Spider-Man mask and calls him a villain. In the next scene the two are seen being chased by Osborn down a hall who is getting ready to shoot them. The Fantastic Four have resurfaced by this point with an angry Invisible Woman telling Osborn "Step away from the children". Angry, he snaps that she should try to make him. Sue obliges by smashing him against a walling by using one of her invisible force fields. Osborn retaliates by summoning his H.A.M.M.E.R. agents and Venom. None however manage to pass through Sue's invisible force field barrier. Mr. Fantastic informs Osborn to leave the Baxter Building and not to come back, dismissing him. Infuriated, he attempts to shoot Reed, only to be shot by Franklin in turn. Although all are shocked, none understand how Franklin managed to shoot Norman since Franklin was only wielding a toy gun (both Johnny and Ben examine the gun once it was shot) hinting that perhaps some of Franklin's reality altering abilities have resurfaced. The Three As her intelligence grew vastly, Valeria is met in the Baxter Building by a strange invader, that she of course realizes is her brother Franklin from the future. He warns her of a pending crisis known as the 'War of the Four Cities' and tells her that to save her father "All hope lies in Doom." Valeria discovers the portal her father secretly created and goes through it, finding The Council, a collection of many alternate reality versions of her father. They are being destroyed by the Celestials and three of them manage to escape through with Valeria to her home. Realizing the threat they pose and making the connections to what her brother warned her of, Valeria secretly went to get Doctor Doom's assistance, only to find him in a state of brain damage (from the World War Hulks story arc). She made a deal with Doom - help her save her father and she would help restore his intelligence. Around this time, Reed brought Valeria and a group of other gifted youngsters together to help solve the problems of the world - which would be known as the Future Foundation. But even their great minds could not solve the problem of the invading Annihilation Wave and they could not close the portal to the Negative Zone. In order to close it, the Human Torch sacrificed himself. This caused much anger in Valeria, who began coming up with plans to kill Annihilus. After speaking with her grandfather Nathaniel, they introduced the induction of Doom in to the Foundation, much to the dismay of the remaining members of the Fantastic Four. Along with many other great villain minds, they began to form their plan to stop the Council from their devious plans. Future Foundation Due the presence of Reed Richards of alternate universes, Mr. Fantastic made an alliance with many villains such as Mad Thinker, AIM, Wizard, Diablo and High Evolutionary to plan how to stop them. Then they lead the battle to High Evolutionary's city where one of the Richards escaped with Doctor Doom and the others two were captured by the Kree army. After returning to Baxter Building, Richards reunited other heroes to fight the Inhumans in Attilan, but at the time they where preparing to go at the rooftop, a Kree invasion started. Reed used Iron Man's armor and Sue's power to create a force field around Manhattan, at the same time the Cult of the Negative Zone opened the portal to the Negative Zone after Spider-Man failed at stop them, the portal revealed a living Johnny Storm with a enslaved Annihilus. Then Johnny gathered the team drawing with fire the symbolical "4" at the sky above the Baxter Building. Reed, Sue, Ben and Peter boarded one of the Annihilation Wave's ships controlled by Johnny, who used the rest of the ships to battle the Kree army until the Inhumans asked to finish them by their own hand. Meanwhile the other heroes on Earth where dealing with the scraps of the battle which could damage the Earth, Reed and Sue summons Galactus, who destroys completely the Kree army. That moment, the Mad Celestials appeared to destroy this universe. Although the team tried to use the Hub (a weapon of mass destruction created by the Reeds), they couldn't defeat the Mad Celestials. Then, a future version of Franklin and Valeria appeared as part of Nathaniel Richards's plan. The Future Franklin used his power to heal Galactus and destroy the Mad Celestials, saving the day. Later, the Baxter Building was easily rebuilt, Mr. Fantastic showed a new secondary headquarters called Foundation and new costumes were given to the members of the Future Foundation, also with the new additions of the future Franklin and Valeria. Later on during the "Death of the Invisible Woman" arc it is revealed that Valeria has already been exhibiting her genius-level intellect through a conversation she has with her nanny, Tabitha Deneuve. Tabitha in reality is the future self of Sue. When the Baxter Building is under attack and Sue tries to protect Valeria and Tabitha, she is unaware that Tabitha was the one that set off the attack. Sue is knocked out by Tabitha's more powerful force field powers. When Tabitha is about to escape, Valeria follows her and asks her why she's doing this. And that's when Valeria reveals to everyone that Tabitha was Sue from the future. After reviewing the events of what happened when Future Sue attacked, Reed watches video footage of Valeria and before the team goes off to fight the team of future super powered individuals, he exclaims to Valeria that he needs to speak to her. Later it is seen that Valeria has let her intelligence loose full force. Sue finds highly advanced books in Valeria's book stand. Along with that, Valeria is seen following in her father's steps by creating some highly advanced inventions. Through some means the Invisible Woman "vanishes" and as a result Valeria and Franklin go to seek help from the mutant detective agency X-Factor Investigations. While there explaining the situation and showing her superior intellect, Valeria reminds many of the members of a young Layla Miller, and freaks out Darwin. They bring the group to the Baxter Building where half got into a fight with the Thing to provide a distraction, and the other half get the needed information. Valeria chose to move to Latveria and reside with Doctor Doom. She planned to turn Doom into a force for good, which seemed to be working. With all the distrust she now had for her father, it seemed like the right choice for the time. When her mother attempted to take her by force from Doom, Sue began to show signs that Malice was returning to her psyche. While she originally refused to return home, she eventually decided that her family needed her. The Multiversal Collapse When the Multiverse was coming to its inevitable end, Valeria helped her father create a life raft to ensure the survival of humanity after the final incursion. As the final incursion between Earth-616 and Earth-1610 took place, Reed gathered every person he could upon the life raft including members of the Future Foundation, and the rest of his family. When the vessel approached the central point of the incursion, it suffered a hull breach that led to the deaths of Reed's family, including Valeria. Eight years later, Reed gained the omnipotent power of the Beyonders from the Molecule Man after stripping them from Doctor Doom. With his new powers, Reed brought his family back to life. Valeria joined the Future Foundation in their journey to restore the Multiverse, while also creating entirely new realities. After five years of multiversal adventures, a mysterious being called the Griever at the End of All Things who repudiated the Future Foundation's mission of creating new universes confronted the team as soon as Franklin was depleted of his ability to create entirely new realities. She caused the collapse of the hundreds of universes charted by the Future Foundation, forcing the team to make a final stand. The Fantastic Four were reunited when Mister Fantastic tricked the Griever into giving them the chance to summon the remaining members of the Fantastic Four for backup. In addition to teleporting Ben and Johnny, Reed also brought every superhero who had been part of the team at one point in order to defeat the new foe. | Powers = | Abilities = Super-Genius Intelligence: Valeria possesses remarkable intelligence even as a child. As a toddler she was seen to complete a Rubik's Cube with her father saying that she will be playing chess by the time she is two. She has claimed that she is smarter than her father. | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = * It was sometimes stated by fans that she was a mutant, although she never demonstrated any obvious power. showed her protected by a force field, which made some fans believe she was the origin of it, that she was seemingly displaying her mother's powers. In the late 2013; however, it was confirmed that she was not a mutant.Answer of Tom Brevoort to ADour. * She was 3 years old in November 2014.Tom Brevoort's first statement about Valeria's ageTom Brevoort's second statement about Valeria's age | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:Storm Family Category:Richards Family Category:Force Field Category:Atheist Characters Category:Legally Deceased Category:Modern-Age Characters Category:2002 Character Debuts Category:Super-Genius Intelligence Category:Interdimensional Travelers